megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Slum Tokyo
Slum Tokyo is a location in the Majin Tensei series. Appearances *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Profile ''Majin Tensei'' The ruined future Tokyo that the beginning portion of the game takes place in, in the year 202X. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Naoki and Aya are sent to Slum Tokyo during the events of Majin Tensei, being transported to the year 2024 from 1996 Tokyo. Giant gaping holes can be found across the land, with ruined buildings and giant poison lakes. Ueno Naoki and Aya arrive here from the past, with a man revealing to them the year and that it's October 21. An Occupy Enemy Base mission, with the base located on the other side of a highway that Beast demons can't walk on. At the end of the damaged road is a summoning seal, which will summon a Jaki or Touki demon every turn. Two chests are in the area. Asakusa A challenge battle stage and the only one with a Light-Law demon, Angel, in it. Korakuen An Occupy Enemy Base chapter. Naoki and Aya believe they see Tomoharu, who disappears a second later, replaced with a large number of demons appearing. Train tracks separate the area into three sections, with a single heal spot in each section. Two summoning seals are found in the middle section and summon Foul and Spirit demons, with a single Fallen appearing as the last reinforcement. Three chests are in the area. Shinjuku A optional mission and an Occupy Enemy Base chapter that leads to REMIX Station. Four chests can be found in the area along with a single heal spot. A number of demons will march for the ally base, along with two of the four Fallens. Beware of the Snake demons, who can one shot allies at this point of the story. If it is cleared within 15 turns, a mysterious JDF soldier will appear and question Naoki and Aya about why they are here. Shinbashi A Reach Destination chapter, with the party needing to reach the subway entrance at the north side of the map. Two Raptor demons guard it and the terrain greatly impedes travel with holes, train tracks, poison panels, and large buildings. Flying demons ease the battle, as a number of foes also fly. Four summoning seals are in the area, with the two southern ones summoning Spirit demons and the northern two summon Beast and Fairy demons. Two chests and four heal spots are in the area. Subway Station - Shinbashi A Reach Destination chapter, with the party needing to head for the path with the broken tile. A single heal spot is found on the south side of the large train tracks, with three chests also in the area. Two summoning seals on the south and northwest side of the map and summoning Jaki and Spirit demons. Ghost Station - Shinbashi A Reach Destination chapter, with the party needing to head for the northern stairs. Foul and Spirit demons are the only enemies. No heal spots are on the map and there are three chests in the area. A summoning seal is found in a room blocked by a door and has two of the chests in it. Kaoru Tachibana will be encountered after beating the mission. Shinagawa Tomoharu attempts to attack the party with an army of dark demons, only for Kaoru to appear and return him to his senses. No battle is fought here. Meguro A Reach Destination chapter. The party must reach the laboratory, which is guarded by a Fallen demon. Having a flying demon will ease travel as the human and land units will have some trouble traveling over the highway. Four chests are in the area. At the end of the highway is a summoning seal that will summon Spirit demons. Laboratory - 1st Floor A Reach Destination chapter. The party must head for the stairs that lead to the 2nd Floor. A room blocked by two doors has two Holy demons within it, as well as two chests and the only heal spot. A Night demon stands guard in the room that leads to the stairs, with a door blocking entry. Laboratory - 2nd Floor A Reach Destination chapter. The party must enter the space blocked by a single door. A large number of poison panels are near the party, the sole heal spot, and near the room blocked by two doors. Two chests are in the room blocked by doors. Three Flight demons head for the power, while the rest stand guard until the party comes within range of their movement. A Jaki guards the door. After completing the mission, Naoki will meet Karen Rose and his parents, only to be sent back to 1995 Tokyo. Gallery Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Category:Majin Tensei